Tajemnicza wyspa/I/08
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VIII. (Żyje czy umarł? — Opowiadanie Naba. — Ślady stóp ludzkich. — Kwestja nie do rozwiązania. — Pierwsze słowa Cyrusa Smitha. — Sprawdzenie śladów. — Powrót do „dymników.“ — Nowy cios.) Nab klęczał jakby skamieniały. Marynarz, wyrzekł do niego to jedno słowo: — Żyje?... Nab milczał. Gedeon Spilett i Pencroff pobledli. Harbert załamał ręce i stanął jak wryty. Widocznie jednak biedny murzyn, zatopiony cały w swej boleści, ani widział swych towarzyszy ani słyszał słów marynarza. Korespondent ukląkł przy tem nieruchomem ciele i przyłożył ucho do obnażonej piersi inżyniera. Podczas gdy pochylony wytężał słuch i śledził uderzeń serca, upłynęła minuta — wiek cały! Nab odsunął się nieco i patrzał okiem szklannem i martwem, patrzał i nie widział. Zdawało się niepodobnem, ażeby rozpacz mogła zmienić bardziej twarz człowieka. Nab zmieniony był do niepoznania, wycieńczony trudami, złamany boleścią. On miał swego pana za umarłego. Gedeon Spilett po długiem badaniu, powstał wreszcie ze ziemi. — Żyje! — rzekł. Teraz Pencroff z kolei ukląkł przy Cyrusie, i jego ucha doszło słabe bicie serca, a na ustach poczuł słaby oddech wydobywający się z ust inżyniera. Harbert na skinienie korespondenta wybiegł na dwór po wodę. W odległości stu kroków od groty trafił na czyste źródło, wezbrane deszczem wczorajszym, płynące piasczystą równiną. Lecz w co było zaczerpnąć wodę, ani jednej muszelki nie było wśród tych wydm piasczystych!... Harbert poprzestał na tem, że zmoczył chustkę swoją we wodzie i pędem powrócił do groty. Na szczęście ta chustka przemoczona wystarczyła Spilettowi, który chciał tylko zwilżyć trochę usta inżyniera. Tych kilka kropel źródlanej wody sprawiło bezzwłoczny skutek. Z piersi Cyrusa wyrwało się westchnienie, i zdawało się nawet, że próbował kilka słów przemówić. — Ocalony! — rzekł korespondent. Słowa te napełniły Naba nową otuchą. Rozebrał swojego pana do naga, ażeby się przekonać, czy nie ma na ciele jakiej rany lub skaleczenia. Ani na głowie, ani na piersiach, ani na żadnym członku nie znalazł uszkodzenia, ani nawet lekkiego draśnięcia, co tem dziwniejszem było, ile że ciało Cyrusa musiało być wyrzucone między skałami. Ręce nawet miał nietknięte i niepodobna było wytłómaczyć, jakim sposobem na całem ciele Cyrusa nie było śladu tych wysileń, jakie czynić musiał, ażeby się przedrzeć przez szereg raf sterczących w morzu. Wyjaśnienie tych wszystkich okoliczności potrzeba było odłożyć na później. Gdy Cyrus będzie mógł mówić, sam opowie im wszystko, co i jak się wydarzyło. Tymczasem chodziło o to, ażeby go przywrócić do życia i zdawało się, że nacieranie zimną wodą powinno ten skutek wywołać. Inżynier, w którego ciało przez to tarcie gwałtowne, ożywcze wstąpiło ciepło, poruszył z lekka rękami, a oddech jego stawał się coraz regularniejszym. Umierał z wycieńczenia, i gdyby nie przybycie korespondenta i jego towarzyszy, byłoby już niezawodnie po nim. — Więc tyś myślał, że pan twój umarł? zapytał marynarz Naba. — Myślałem, że umarł! — odpowiedział Nab — i gdyby was Top nie był odszukał i przyprowadził tutaj, byłbym pochował mojego pana i sam umarł na jego grobie. Na takim oto włosku wisiało życie Cyrusa Smitha! Potem opowiedział Nab cały przebieg zdarzenia. W wilję tego dnia, ruszywszy w drogę równo ze świtem, puścił się w kierunku północnym i zaszedł w tę stronę wybrzeża, gdzie już raz był przedtem. Tam, bez żadnej nadziei (jak sam przyznawał) szukał po brzegu, między skałami, na piasku, najlżejszych śladów, któreby go mogły na trop jaki naprowadzić. Z szczególniejszą uwagą śledził tę część namulistego wybrzeża, której morze przypływające nie dosięgało, z samego kraju bowiem przypływ i odpływ morza musiał wszelki ślad zatrzeć. Nab nie spodziewał się więcej znaleźć swojego pana żywego. Szukał tylko trupa, aby go własnemi pogrzebać rękami. A szukał długo i bezowocnie. Zdawało się, że na tej ziemi odludnej nigdy noga ludzka nie postała. Muszle, których morze nie dosięgło, a których stosy całe leżały w miejscach niewystawionych na przypływ morza, były zupełnie nietknięte. Nie było jednej muszli rozłamanej. W koło na przestrzeni dwustu do trzystu ''yardów''Miara amerykańska wynosząca 0m, 9144 długości. (Przyp. autora.) nie było znaku, ażeby kto wylądował, ani dawniej, ani świeżo. Nab postanowił pójść jeszcze kilka mil dalej. Wszak łatwo być mogło, że prąd morski poniósł ciało na jakieś miejsce odleglejsze. Rzadko się zdarza, ażeby ciało pływające po morzu niedaleko od płaskiego brzegu, prędzej lub później nie zostało na brzeg wyrzucone. Nab wiedział o tem i chciał jeszcze raz ostatni ujrzeć swojego pana. — Szedłem wzdłuż brzegu jeszcze z jakie dwie mile, szukałem między skałami, które odpływające morze odkrywa, po całem nadbrzeżu, które przypływ morza zalewa, i straciłem już wszelką nadzieję, gdy niespodzianie wczoraj, około godziny piątej z wieczora, spostrzegłem na piasku, ślady stopy ludzkiej. — Ślady na piasku? — zawołał Pencroff. — Tak jest! — odparł Nab. — I ślady te zaczynały się przy samych skałach? — zapytał korespondent. — Nie — odparł Nab — dopiero od miejsca, gdzie przypływ morza się kończy, ślady poprzednie musiało zatrzeć morze. — Mów dalej, Nab — rzekł Gedeon Spilett. — Na widok tych śladów małom nie oszalał. Były bardzo wyraźne i zmierzały wprost ku tym wydmom. Biegłem za niemi ćwierć mili, uważając dobrze, ażeby ich nie zatrzeć. W pięć minut później, gdy noc poczęła zapadać, usłyszałem szczekanie psa. Był to Top i on to przyprowadził mnie tu, do mojego pana. Nab zakończył swe opowiadanie opisem boleści, jaką doznał na widok martwego ciała! Szukał w niem resztek życia. Teraz gdy znalazł pana trupem, chciał go mieć żywym. Lecz wszystkie usiłowania jego były bezskuteczne! Nie pozostawało mu nic więcej, jak oddać ostatnią przysługę temu, którego tak kochał! Wtedy przyszli mu na myśl towarzysze, którzy niezawodnie pragnęliby ujrzeć raz jeszcze nieszczęsnego Cyrusa! Top był przy nim. Pomyślał więc czyby się nie mógł spuścić na bystry instynkt tego wiernego zwierzęcia? Wymówił kilka razy nazwisko korespondenta, którego Top z pomiędzy towarzyszy inżyniera znał najlepiej; potem wskazał ręką na południe i pies popędził jak strzała we wskazanym kierunku. Widzieliśmy, jak Top wiedziony nadprzyrodzonym rzecby można instynktem, przybył do „dymników,“ gdzie nigdy pierwej nie był. Towarzysze Naba z natężoną uwagą słuchali jego opowiadania. Niepojętą wydawało się im rzeczą, że Cyrus Smith po wysileniach jakie musiał robić, ażeby wydobyć się z morza, gdy się przeprawiał przez rafy nadbrzeżne, nie miał na ciele ani jednego draśnięcia. Również wytłumaczyć sobie nie mogli, jak mógł inżynier zajść do tej groty położonej między wydmami, na milę od brzegu morskiego. — Więc to nie ty, Nab, zaniosłeś twojego pana tu w to miejsce? — zapytał korespondent. — Nie, to nie ja — odparł Nab. — Widać zatem, że p. Smith przyszedł tu sam — rzekł Pencroff. — Widać, to prawda — odparł Gedeon Spilett — lecz trudno temu uwierzyć! Okoliczność tę mógł wyjaśnić tylko sam inżynier. Należało więc czekać, aż będzie mógł mówić. Na szczęście z każdą chwilą powracało mu życie. Nacieranie przywróciło obieg krwi w ciele, Cyrus Smith poruszył znowu rękami, potem głową i kilka słów niezrozumiałych wymknęło się powtórnie z ust jego. Nab pochylony nad nim, wołał go nieustannie po imieniu, lecz inżynier zdawał się tego nie słyszeć i oczów nie otwierał. Życie objawiało się tylko poruszeniami, zmysły nie brały w niem jeszcze żadnego udziału. Pencroff żałował, że nie miał przy sobie ognia, a nie było możności rozniecenia go, na nieszczęście bowiem zapomniał zabrać ze sobą ów kawałek płachty spalonej, który łatwo było zatlić, za potarciem dwóch krzemyków. Kieszenie inżyniera były puste, z wyjątkiem kieszonki u kamizelki, w której znajdował się zegarek. Trzeba więc było koniecznie przenieść Cyrusa Smitha do „dymników“ i to jak najspieszniej. Zdania tego byli wszyscy. Tymczasem pieczołowita troskliwość, jaką otaczali inżyniera, przywróciła mu przytomność prędzej niż się sami spodziewali. Woda, którą zwilżali usta, ożywiała go zwolna. Pencroff wpadł na pomysł, ażeby do wody dodać trochę soku z mięsa „tetrasiego,“ które przyniósł ze sobą. Harbert pobiegł aż do brzegu morza i wrócił z dwiema potężnemi muszlami. Marynarz sporządził rodzaj mikstury i wsączył ją w usta inżynierowi, który zdawał się wciągać w siebie chciwie tę mięszaninę. Poczem otworzył oczy. Nab i korespondent stali nad nim pochyleni. — Panie mój! drogi panie! — zawołał Nab. Inżynier usłyszał ten krzyk. Poznał naprzód Naba i Spiletta, potem i tamtych dwóch towarzyszy, Harberta i marynarza i dłoń jego ścisnęła słabo ich dłonie. I znowu kilka słów wymknęło się z ust jego, niewątpliwie te same co pierwej, a słowa te wskazywały jakie myśli już wtedy tłoczyły się w jego głowie. Tym razem zrozumieli ich brzmienie: — Wyspa czy stały ląd? — szepnął. — Do kroćset djabłów! — zawołał Pencroff, nie mogąc się wstrzymać od tego wykrzyknika, co nas to teraz obchodzi, jeżeli tylko pan żyjesz, panie Cyrus! Czy wyspa, czy stały ląd — to się później pokaże. Inżynier skinął głową potakująco i zdawał się usypiać. Zachowywano się więc jak najspokojniej, a korespondent rozpoczął natychmiast przygotowania do jak najwygodniejszego przeniesienia inżyniera. Nab, Harbert i Pencroff opuścili w tym celu grotę i podążyli ku wysokiej wydmie piasczystej, na której szczycie rosło kilka drzew karłowatych; po drodze marynarz nie mogąc wytrzymać, powtarzał raz po raz: — Wyspa czy stały ląd! No proszę, komu by to przyszło na myśl, kiedy ledwie co dycha! Dziwny człowiek! Przybywszy na wierzchołek wydmy, Pencroff i dwaj towarzysze jego, odarli jedno drzewo dość suchotnicze z głównych gałęzi, nie mając do tego innych narzędzi, prócz gołych rąk. Był to gatunek sosny morskiej, pochylonej przez wichry; z gałęzi tych sporządzili nosze, na których, wyścieliwszy je liśćmi i trawą, można było wygodnie przenieść inżyniera. Cała ta robota trwała czterdzieście minut, a dochodziła już dziesiąta, gdy marynarz, Nab i Harbert powrócili do Cyrusa, którego przez cały ten czas ani na chwilę nie odstępował Gedeon Spilett. Inżynier przebudził się właśnie z tego snu, albo raczej omdlenia, w którem go znaleźli. Rumieniec powrócił znowu na twarz jego, który pokrywała dotychczas śmiertelna bladość. Dźwignął się nieco, popatrzył wokoło jak gdyby pytał ich wzrokiem, gdzie się znajduje. — Możesz mnie pan słuchać, nie będzie to pana męczyć, panie Cyrus? rzekł korespondent. — Mogę, odparł inżynier. — Ja sądzę, rzekł marynarz, że p. Smith jeszcze lepiej będzie mógł pana słuchać, gdy pierwej skosztuje jeszcze raz tej galarety z tetrasów — bo to są tetrasy, panie Cyrus, objaśniał go, podając mu odrobinę tej galarety, do której tym razem dodał kilka cząsteczek mięsa. Cyrus Smith spożył te kawałeczki tetrasów, a reszta rozdzieloną została pomiędzy jego trzech zgłodniałych towarzyszy, którzy uskarżali się na zbyt skąpe śniadanie. — To nic, rzekł marynarz. W „dymnikach“ czekają na nas wiktuały, bo musisz pan wiedzieć, panie Cyrus, że tam na południu, mamy dom z pokojami, łóżkami i kuchnią, a w śpiżarni kilka tuzinów ptaków, które nasz Harbert nazywa „kurukusami.“ Lektyka pańska gotowa i skoro się pan poczujesz na siłach, poniesiemy pana do domu. — Dziękuję ci, przyjacielu, odparł inżynier, za godzinę lub dwie będziemy mogli wyruszyć... A teraz mów, panie Spilett. Wtedy korespondent jął opowiadać cały tok wypadków. Opowiadał fakta takie, o których Cyrus nie mógł wiedzieć, o ostatnim upadku balonu, o ich wylądowaniu na tej ziemi nieznanej, które zdawała się odludną na każdy wypadek, czy była wyspą, czyli stałym lądem, o odkryciu „dymników,“ o poszukiwaniach za straconym inżynierem, o poświęceniu Naba, o zasłudze wiernego Topa i t. d. — Więc to nie wy znaleźliście mnie na brzegu morskim? zapytał Cyrus głosem jeszcze osłabionym. — Nie, odparł marynarz. — I nie wy to przynieśliście mnie do tej jaskini? — Nie. — Jakże więc daleko odległą jest ta grota od raf nadbrzeżnych? — Około pół mili, odparł Pencroff, i nie tylko pana to dziwi że się znajdujesz w tem miejscu, ale nas samych niemniej to zdumiewa. — W istocie, rzekł ożywiając się co raz bardziej inżynier, którego te szczegóły mocno zaczęły interesować, w istocie, to coś szczególnego! — Możeż że nam pan opowiedzieć, zagadnął znowu marynarz, co się stało z panem od chwili, gdy pana porwał ów bałwan morski? Cyrus Smith wytężył całą swą pamięć, lecz nie wiele mógł sobie przypomnieć. Bałwan morski oderwał go od sieci balonowej. Zanurzył się najprzód kilka sążni w głąb. Wypłynąwszy na powrót na powierzchnię morza, poczuł w tym półmroku, że jakaś żywa istota porusza się tuż obok niego. Był to Top, który skoczył za nim na ratunek. Podniósłszy w górę oczy, nie zobaczył więcej balonu, który uwolniony z ciężaru jego i psa, strzelił w obłoki jak strzała. Ujrzał się wśród fal rozhukanych, w odległości nie więcej jak pół mili od brzegu. Usiłował walczyć z falami i płynął co sił mu starczyło. Top podtrzymywał go za suknie; lecz prąd jakiś szalony porwał go, uniósł na północ i po półgodzinnem szamotaniu się, zapadł w otchłań morską, pociągając Topa za sobą. Odtąd aż do chwili gdy ujrzał się w objęciach przyjaciół, nie pamiętał, co się z nim działo. — Wszak musiałeś pan być wyrzuconym na brzeg, zagadnął znowu Pencroff, i musiałeś posiadać dość sił, ażeby zajść sam aż tutaj, skoro Nab znalazł ślady stóp pańskich na piasku! — Zapewne... że musiałem... odparł inżynier zamyślając się. A nie widzieliście żadnych więcej śladów ludzkich na tej ziemi? — Żadnych, odparł korespondent. A zresztą, gdyby się i znalazł był jaki wybawca, to wydobywszy pana z morza, dlaczegoż by miał potem pana opuścić? — Masz słuszność, kochany Spilett. — Słuchaj Nab, dodał inżynier zwracając się do swego sługi, więc także i ty nie... a może w jakiej nieprzytomności chwilowej... lecz nie, to nie ma sensu... Czy jest jeszcze który z tych śladów? zapytał Cyrus Smith. — Tak jest, panie, odparł Nab, ot tam zaraz przy wyjściu, z drugiej strony tej samej wydmy, w miejscu zakrytem od wiatru i deszczu. Resztę śladów zatarła burza. — Panie Pencroff, rzekł Cyrus Smith, będziesz łaskaw wziąć swoje trzewiki i przymierzyć czy dokładnie przystają do owych śladów? Marynarz usłuchał inżyniera. On i Harbert udali się za Nabem w miejsce, gdzie były owe ślady. Podczas tego rzekł Cyrus do korespondenta: — Tu stało się coś niepojętego! — Coś niepojętego, zaiste! odparł Gedeon Spilett. — Lecz dajmy teraz temu pokój, kochany Spilett, później o tem pomówimy. Po chwili wrócili marynarz, Nab i Harbert. Nie było żadnej wątpliwości. Trzewiki inżyniera przystawały dokładnie do pozostałych śladów. Więc nikt inny tylko Cyrus Smith wydeptał je na piasku. — Co u licha, rzekł, więc to ja musiałem podpaść tej hallucynacji, tej nieprzytomności, o którą przed chwilą posądzałem Naba! Szedłem jak lunatyk nie wiedząc dokąd idę, więc to Top instynktem swoim zaprowadził mnie tutaj, wyrwawszy mnie wpierw z toni morskiej... Chodź tu do mnie, Top, chodź tu mój psie! Wspaniałe zwierze jednym susem poskoczyło do swojego pana, głośno szczekając — oczywiście nie szczędzono mu pieszczot i pochwał. Trzeba przyznać, że niepodobna było inaczej wytłumaczyć ocalenia Cyrusa Smitha i że Topowi należała się cała zasługa. Około południa Pencroff zapytał Cyrusa, czy gotów jest do podróży, na to Cyrus za całą odpowiedź z wysileniem znamionującem niepospolitą siłę woli, powstał na nogi. Lecz musiał oprzeć się na ramieniu marynarza, ażeby nie upaść. — Brawo, brawo! rzekł Pencroff. A oto jest lektyka pana inżyniera. Przyniesiono nosze. Poprzeczne gałęzie wyścielili mchem i trawą. Następnie położyli Cyrusa na to posłanie i ruszyli w drogę ku brzegowi morskiemu, za jeden koniec dźwigał Pencroff, a za drugi Nab. Mieli przed sobą ośm mil drogi, lecz ponieważ nie można było iść szybko, a prócz tego wypadało często się zatrzymywać, więc przed upływem najmniej sześciu godzin nie można się było spodziewać stanąć u celu. Wicher był zawsze jeszcze silny, ale na szczęście deszcz nie padał. Inżynier leży na noszach, wsparty głową na ręku, wodził bacznie wzrokiem po całem wybrzeżu, a zwłaszcza po części jego przeciwległej morzu. Nie mówił ani słowa ale patrzał uważnie i niezawodnie rysopis całej okolicy z wszystkiemi właściwościami terenu, z lasami i rozmaitemi rodzajami płodów utkwił mu silnie w pamięci. W końcu jednak po dwóch godzinach drogi opanowało go znużenie i usnął na noszach. O godzinie wpół do szóstej przybyła cała kawalkada do rogu skalnej ściany a w kilka minut później do „dymników.“ Zatrzymano się a nosze postawiono na piasku. Cyrus Smith spał twardo, i nie przebudził się. Wtedy dopiero postrzegł Pencroff ku największemu swemu zdumieniu, jakie zmiany poczyniła wczorajsza nawałnica. Na wielu miejscach widać było świeże zwaliska skał. Olbrzymie bryły granitu leżały w piasku nadbrzeżnym, a gęsty kobierzec z morskiego ziela pokrywał brzeg cały. Widać było, że morze, przewalając się przez wysepkę, dotarło aż do stóp olbrzymiej granitowej kurtyny. Przy wejściu „dymników“ grunt powyrywany świadczył o gwałtownym szturmie fal morskich. Pencroffa ogarnęło wówczas jakieś przeczucie złowrogie i jednym skokiem znikł we wnętrzu kurytarzy. Po chwili wyszedł, stanął milczący i nieruchomy i powiódł wzrokiem po swoich towarzyszach... Ogień zagasł. Popiół zalany wodą przemienił się w namuł. Ów kawał płachty spalonej, który miał służyć zamiast czyru, przepadł bez śladu. Morze wtargnęło było aż w głąb kurytarzy i wszystko zburzyło, wszystko poniszczyło we wnętrzu „dymników“!... ----